Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{9}{3n} = 8$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3n$ $-9 = 24n$ $-9 = 24n$ $24n = -9$ $n = -\dfrac{9}{24}$ Simplify. $n = -\dfrac{3}{8}$